


Public humiliation！Frag the fragger instructor to endless orgasm！

by Coins



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), 露出play的英文是啥我是真的不道啊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coins/pseuds/Coins
Summary: So，Sentinel was drugged by a group of bots which once were his students and now they want to revenge on their fragger instructor，we all agree Sentinel is very mean to his students right？Also，we also agree this bot has a very nice butt and expressive thighs，furthermore，small hole，fat valve lips，produce lubricating fluid like waterfall，AND WOW！He is a virgin！Who can save the day？Of course our super hero Optimus Prime！
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Sentinel Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Public humiliation！Frag the fragger instructor to endless orgasm！

**Author's Note:**

> 柱芋，我写了，反正就是爽  
> 08，大概是芋头教官时期，柱子不知道在干嘛？姑且设置为巡逻员，毕竟芋头当教官的时候bbb和隔板还在受训而没去修桥。  
> 🚨拆卸！抹布！强制！媚♡药！各种kinky！  
> 出于好心，擎天柱向相处多年的同僚伸出了援手♡
> 
> 最后是漫画剧情，我也不知道是真的假的，反正就是芋头被降级修桥，柱子当了精英卫队队长wwww

御天敌被几个已经毕业了的学生，他教了很多周期的新兵学员，约到油馆共聚良宵，谁是谁完全记不清楚了，但是他喜欢他们的赞美和免费的高纯。

“御天敌教官，再喝一杯！还有很多呢！”

学员们讪笑着，把装着亮粉液体的杯子双手盛给汽车人教官，而已经开始电路发烧的御天敌没有注意到那些笑脸的意味深长。

为了不让通天晓或是和通天晓有关系的汽车人发现，他，最高指挥官未来的左右手，甚至是接班人，和几个无足轻重的小汽车人喝得七荤八素可不行。他们在一个中档私人油馆的包房里，通天晓那类人可不会出现在这种地方。

说到七荤八素...  
因为过量摄入高纯自己的身体越来越热了，系统发出了警告，而且光学镜也出现了一点点...小问题。

“呃...等等，我...”  
那几个汽车人听了，哈哈大笑，并且光学镜都闪动着。御天敌喉咙里咕哝着，这些低等的新兵，虽说很丢人，如果不停下来恐怕自己马上就会短路，他一边挥着手推开那些不断递上来的高纯，另一边扶着自己的额头希望缓解紧绷的神经电路。  
可是那些手，那些能量饮料，却没有停下，他的收音器里除了嗡嗡声还有前学员们的低笑，如果没有听错还有嘲弄，是说堂堂御天敌教官才几杯就不行了。  
他想立刻反驳，但是被强行灌入了能量液，在要闭上嘴的时候被按住了四肢，那要陷入原生体的力道让他没法抑制住喊声然后被掐着喉咙让高纯可以顺利吞咽下去。  
那些粉色的能量液噼里啪啦地撒得到处都是，从他的头盔流到胸甲然后在蓝色的原生体上四处横行，把隆起呢轮廓给描绘了个遍。御天敌意识到不妙，使劲挣扎。这几个小矮子怎么可能是他的对手——

突然他的中央处理器发出了咔哒一声，然后他所有的传感器都开始传输信息，那几个禁锢住他的手简直无法忍受。

汽车人学员们的笑声越发肆意妄为，御天敌要张口骂他们嘴巴却被堵住了，一个封口的晶管，一按在嘴唇上就自动展开牢牢扣住了他的后脑勺。除了听不出来的脏话，什么都不能被理解，御天敌愈发愤怒，要出手弹出能量盾的时候其中一个汽车人学员按在了他的小腹上，被捂住的发声器剧烈地哼哼了一声，奇怪的信息传输上了网络，让他扭动的姿态更加激烈。  
他皱起眉低下头去看那个手放置的位置，粉色的能量液到处都是，而且在那之下，他感到了从手掌传递过来的热量，让他开始驱动更加强劲的散热功率，他不得不呼吸让更多的气流进入冷却循环。  
但是效果并不显著。  
那个手掌化为了单独的一个手指沾着发热的能量液慢慢下滑，还伴随着笑声和口哨声，慢慢移动到了两腿之间的位置，御天敌从愤怒开始感到了恐惧，已经没有迂回的地步了，他必须——

什么电子仪器在运转的声音。他终于注意到了，不断闪烁的，在某一个狂笑着的汽车人手里拿着的摄像机，不知从何时起开始拍摄的。

他的恐慌达到了沸点，被捕捉的机械狗一样他抽动四肢期望能够挣脱那几个按着他的汽车人可是那些高纯在他的处理器里奔腾咆哮燃烧着他的每一根电子管，并且致使他没有力气来反抗，除了轻微地抖动，这显然娱乐了汽车人们。

“哦，御天敌教官，别怕啊，你不是很喜欢成为焦点吗？你今天的表现，可能会成为塞伯坦最受欢迎的电影！”

他的恐慌达到了顶点，听到了接下来的话御天敌的光学镜里几乎都是恳求，不断蹦出来的模糊的咒骂也是低三下四的求饶。

“啊，想像一下如果通天晓指挥官看到了会作何感想？他看到自己的得力门生在醉油之下是个样子的话...”

不是这样的，这不对，那些高纯绝对被动了手脚不然他不可能这样四肢无力，还有只是那个汽车人在他的胯间轻轻地推动了几下就让他过热，而且咔哒的声音震动着他的收音器让他的光学镜瞪大了，他的对接口就这样暴露了出来，他哀鸣着期望阖上那块该死的电路板却不听使唤。

“哦，我们的教官真是意外的有个可爱的对接口呢，看这肥肥的原生体，啧啧啧，就这么湿乎乎的了？”  
那个汽车人扬起的尾音实在是让人恶心，御天敌后缩着，下一秒顶在他对接口上方的手指就瞬间戳了一点进去，让御天敌猛然弹了一下的同时也让更多的交换液被分泌了出来。  
御天敌看到那个摄像机就像是有机生命体的眼睛不断地盯着他，要是真的所有人都看到了，被通天晓看到了，他没办法，没办法——  
他感到穴口和对接口的唇瓣被抹上了那种不是高纯的东西，滚烫的触感立刻让他的大腿使劲往里推想要闭上大开的身姿，太烫了，又凭空出来的欲望，想要，还混合着耻辱，他看到那些汽车人都弹出了输出管，在昏暗的灯光下发出微微的生物光，还有他们的光学镜，紧紧盯着躺在沙发上的汽车人教官。

“虽然你真是个讨厌鬼，可我们都承认你的大腿是最棒的，御天敌。”

这个赞美只让御天敌更加害怕和厌恶，可生理反应又让他不自觉地想要含住那根手指，想要触摸和爱抚...在那浅浅静止的金属条把那些类高纯液体塞到对接口的更里面时他发出的只有呜呜嗯嗯的悲鸣。

那些坏笑的汽车人用能量锁把他的手绑在了头顶上，抓住他双腿打到最开得状态，他感觉对接口随之被张开，那个摄像就这样蹲在他的两腿，镜头对准了他裸露在外的蠕动的对接口，被自然张开的穴口打开的缝可以观察到交换液从里面不断流出来，顺着唇形又落到沙发上。  
“呜呜呜！！！”  
别拍了，那里...他喊着，光学镜角不断扭曲，向下弯着，几乎要哭出来。  
那个摄像伸手戳了一下饱满的唇形原生体，瞬间换来了剧烈地抖动和喷射出来的一小股液体，蓝色的汽车人教官控制不住地顶胯，发出杂乱无章的音频。  
御天敌只觉得自己要爆炸了，或者要疯了，随着时间的推移，那些类高纯液体完全和机体相融，所有线路都在叫嚣着要被触碰。他的骄傲，他的羞耻心撕裂着他的逻辑电路，不断抗拒机体的自然反应，可是没有办法，那个摄像机在拍摄他的湿答答黏糊糊的对接口时，那个铁块很恶意地戳着他的对接口外围的唇瓣时，他的光学镜甚至要分泌清洁液了。在小规模过载之后他更加没办法压抑着情欲，绝望地向前顶，不希望这样，不是这样的，他不应该在这里，不应该被几个不认识的汽车人学员玩弄。

“多么可爱，就这么喜欢被围观？被瞩目的感觉很兴奋吗？都让你过载出来了吗？”

他摇头，可兴奋的身体不会说谎，是的，他喜欢成为焦点，喜欢被看。

随着一阵持续的颤抖，交换液不但喷了出来还不断涌出。御天敌使劲咬着晶体管，别过头。

汽车人们哄堂大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！看啊！他又高潮了！”  
“哇，喷得好远！”  
“还在流，还在流！”

羞耻感让御天敌呜呜地闭上了光学镜，很快又一波的火花冲上了他的处理器。  
空虚的对接口甬道在塞满了那些类高纯后疯狂地收缩张开，渴望得到什么，还有在外面的唇瓣，在他深处的某个地方，他想要，好想要。  
他看着在他面前的那些汽车人手下不断抖动的输出管，急得哭喊，又没办法挣脱手上的控制，被强行分开的脚，他看到有的汽车人学员把他们的输出管在上面蹭着，流下湿乎乎的黏液和情欲的触觉，那膨胀的头部和身体正是他需要的，正是如此，这些学员是不会满足这个讨人厌的教官的。

“在你乖乖变成我们的玩具之前，我们可是不会停下来的哦。”

御天敌似乎是听到了有人这么说，看着几乎是一模一样脸的这样他曾经教过的学生，他眩晕而狂乱，想要甩开按着他的天线，压在他脸颊和收音器上的输出管和手，又忽然呼应着那个摩擦的频率，口腔里不断分泌像是极端饥渴时看到能量块的机器人的唾液，从嘴角和晶管间流出来。透过透明的水晶，所有机器人都能看到被束缚住的汽车人嘴里搅动的舌头和承受不住溢出来的唾液。

“这肯定能卖个大价钱。”

喘着粗气的摄影汽车人从御天敌的头移到了滴着交换液的对接口上，它就像在呼吸一般，收缩，渴望被填满，被摘下，似乎都可以看到电路过热冒出的蒸汽。  
摄影汽车人舔了舔他的嘴唇，拿稳了摄像机就把自己也充能了的沾着润滑液的输出管对着那两片张开的唇形原生体就十分暴力地摩擦上去，棍状的金属体和柔软而十分敏感的原生体猛烈地交互还有在他耳边，四肢，甚至是腋下不断的磨蹭和粘稠的击打，所有机器人都在释放情欲的电磁脉冲，就像火山爆发一样，御天敌在被堵住嘴的情况下疯狂尖叫着，因为暴力摩擦到疼痛的对接口唇瓣那里面的得不到满足的通道里被无助刺激出来的液体随着上下移动的柱体四处飞溅和类高纯混合在一起，或者落在他的胸甲和脸上。他颤抖着，交换液不断喷出来又被挡在穴口的输出管给堵了回去，承载不下时就瀑布一样在两者接合的地方爆出来，射得大腿、盔甲上到处都是，而摄像机记录下了所有所有的一切。  
御天敌无暇顾及那个摄像机了，还是那些汽车人学员没有一丝顾虑射在他身上、脸上的交换液，他只是想要过载，想要被填满，清洁液不断落下来，又不能停止的高潮让他的脑模块发出高频的蜂鸣。

他，他......

忽然间所有温暖或滚烫的触摸都消失，混乱的叫喊，被清洁液模糊的光学镜和麻木的中央处器让他没有办法即使反应，那些乒乒乓乓和各种东西倒地的声响。  
嘴上的晶管被摘下来，酸痛的下巴都合不上，还有止不住的唾液滴下来，他管不了。手上的拘束也被驱散，胳膊无力地垂下来。他在火焰里，和被油炸过一般的电路里缓了不知道多久，只能感觉自己的身体被柔软的东西拂过，和嗡嗡嗡的话语。他勉强看出来面前的红蓝色块，还有呼喊他的声音...

他讨厌擎天柱，倒不是因为他是竞争对手...好吧，有这一点，但最大的麻烦是，擎天柱太正直了，他从来不拉关系，不套近乎，即便是基本的社交他都不愿意去，像个道德标兵似的。他们从入学时就认识了，一直都不是朋友，吵架打架是家常便饭，当然每次都是他赢了（有人说是擎天柱让他，怎么可能？！）。他的成绩不论是文化还是战斗并不输给擎天柱，反过来擎天柱的品味完全比不上他，但从没和别人说的是，通天晓心中最好的学生永远都是擎天柱，即便对外他一直宣传他御天敌是最高指挥官的宠儿。是的，御天敌苦心经营了那么久的人际关系，还比不过一个从来不关心也没有花心思去社交的呆瓜！呃！  
可恨的擎天柱现在被安排了最脏最累的活，而且吃力不讨好，这可是他自己要求的，通天晓一开始也分配他去当教官但擎天柱拒绝了，他想去底层当个巡警。真是笑掉大牙了，汽车人军校正规生，去给违章交通贴罚单！把自己压到低级还低级的地位上去，御天敌从来不明白这个同僚的想法，那老通天晓，还很满意地夸奖了擎天柱！这完全就是在侮辱汽车人军校的名声！  
该死的擎大傻！

乓！

他的脸颊火辣辣的，一块硬邦邦的金属使劲撞在了他的脸上把他的脑模块一瞬间打醒了，而模糊的视觉也清晰了起来。

面前的红蓝汽车人是擎天柱，他刚才打了他一巴掌。

“你竟然打我！你这个混蛋！”  
他从来没有被打过脸，从来没有过！

擎天柱灰头土脸的模样显然是在大街上巡逻过。红蓝汽车人翻了个白眼，道:“你就这样感谢救命恩人？”

救命恩人？他在说什么？

御天敌从被打懵和怒气里恢复过来，才意识到自己从差点被一群汽车人强拆或者差不多的事件里被解救出来了，他抬头，擎天柱脸上是扬起的眉头，等着他回复。

他一个字都说不出来，咬着口腔内质，满脸涨红，自己现在还浑身覆盖着类高纯和来自各种机体的交换液和润滑液，关不上的对接口，肿大的原生体水润油滑。

听得站在原地的同僚叹了一口气，去把角落里的什么东西捡起来，他看清了是那个恶魔一般的摄影机。他感觉像是被扔到了冰库里，要出声制止的时候，那个摄影机已经自己播放着刚才的视频了。  
那些学生的嘲笑，他自己挣扎的哀嚎，各种粘稠咸湿的声音让御天敌想要站起来去抢夺机器，让擎天柱不要再看下去。  
发软无力的身体在站起来的那一刻就往前栽倒，在两个汽车人的惊呼里，御天敌直接撞在了擎天柱的怀里，他感到那双手抱住了他的腰，可喜的是摄像机飞了出去，哐得一声摔到了某个角落，希望能摔成碎片。

“你没事吧？”  
擎天柱把他推开了一些，于是他看到了道德标兵的光学镜，完全是关心的眼神，没有一丝要讽刺他的意味。  
“呜...”  
御天敌腿软支撑不住，擎天柱马上把他放回沙发上。他看到巡警仔细地检查着他的身体，从随身的工具箱里取出了容器给他身上的液体采样。在抹过某些部位的时候，御天敌颤抖着，体内温度再次飙升。

他不敢去看他。

“这是严禁生产的催情剂，只要半杯就能放倒一个prime，他们给你喝了吗？”

普神在上，他喝了，而且喝了多少杯？六？还是八？他的中央处理器飞速运转，不断让身体升温升温，那些火花又来了，不是在擎天柱面前！不是！

“...看来这些能量液的能量已经渗透到了你的盔甲和线路里，直接接触原生体会导致过热，甚至还可能致死。”

“致死？！！他们他们！我一定要把那些金属废渣给切成一片片的！”

“你也别那么怕，”好了，他现在听出来擎天柱话里微妙的愉悦感，“我会带你去医疗站，没问题的。”

“不要！！！”  
他可丢不起这人，况且要是被通天晓知道他就完了！他的事业和前程！

他知道发情是怎么一回事，只要对接就行了？对吧？至少那些电视里的涡轮狐狸是这样的。他才不会说自己这么多循环来从来都没做过还是个处，虽然他英俊无比，也不代表他就会屈尊去和随便谁谁对接，他要把自己的第一次留给以后的伴侣，当然是能配得上他的。  
擎天柱显然不是他的理想伴侣，完全不是，艾丽塔就很好，御天敌一直希望能和这个美丽的女同僚建立浪漫关系，只是艾丽塔总是若即若离。而擎天柱似乎也有此意，他不能让这个家伙得逞。  
可现在不是时候。

“那你想怎么样？我不具备能治疗你的技术。”擎天柱皱着眉，从高处俯视着御天敌，目光在他的胯间停留了一会然后移开了，面甲很可疑地红了一些。  
御天敌让光学镜阖上了几秒，再张开，擎天柱还是疑惑着盯着他看，这让他浑身发烧，电路都要冒烟了。好吧好吧，擎天柱长得也不赖，也有一些追求者，他的嘴唇很性感看来很适合接吻，光学镜明亮正直。  
最重要的是，擎天柱会帮助他，而且如果拜托了他的事他一定会做到，他就是这样的汽车人，没错，高尚。而在高尚的光学镜里，擎天柱看到的他又是怎么一副模样呢？如何去考虑都是很糟糕的...

御天敌喜欢被看着，他享受，又羞耻。

从小缝里流出来的交换液覆盖上了之前已经凝固贴在了原生体上的，滴滴答答地落在了地板上。  
他颤抖着，咬着下唇，尽量不发出声，用眼神无言地恳求。他知道，即便他们关系不佳，擎天柱永远不会对在危难中的同僚不伸出援手。

他不会不明白的。

“......”

但擎天柱无动于衷，御天敌不知道为什么，他更加可怜地向擎天柱发出求助的信号，双手握成拳头，把抖动的大腿分得更开，就像之前那些汽车人强制分开时一样，让对接口的两瓣随着原生体牵动而张开，露出里面柔软诱人的内质和黏黏糊糊不断挤出来的交换液，回忆起来他的喉咙里发出了压制不住的呻吟。他好空虚，塞满了催情剂的甬道已经把那些物质全部给吸收了，不间断地分泌出液体，饥渴地等待接触和刺激。  
他轻微扭动着跨部，都已经是把自己盛上的地步了，他已经不能再做更多了。

终于擎天柱叹了一口气，他说:“我还在工作中，不可以-”

“求你...”

御天敌打断了擎天柱会说的话，他垂下光学镜，耻辱和羞赧让声音一低再低，但在密闭的空间里万分清晰。他把自己的所有都给打开了，前挡板也弹开，润滑液流得到处都是。

这画面确实很是诱惑。

他无助地顶着胯扭动着腰部，渴望尽在咫尺的汽车人能有所行动，嗡嗡的声音又在音频接收器里响起来。

“求你了擎天柱...我......”

御天敌的对接口即使没有任何外部刺激，在穴口自己的不断收缩下都猛涌出了一小股交换液，溅射在地板上，充能管也随之抽动，喷出一点液体。  
“呜...啊...”  
如果他绝望的表情能够取悦到同僚而换来帮助他不会抗拒。

“...好吧，我请个假。”

擎天柱对着对讲机说了几句就切断了通讯，并且把门给锁好了。

御天敌在火种不断迸发能量的时候兴奋又期待。  
他本来指望着擎天柱会立马和他对接，但是那个擎天柱蹲在了他的两腿间，直勾勾地看着陷入混乱的御天敌，对方拱着腿都要把对接口蹭到了他的脸上，而显然他可以感受到那里的原生体的湿热气息和淫靡的浓烈气味。因为之前的刺激而变得肥大而水润的唇形原生体，鼓胀饱满。

要干嘛？他要做什么？

御天敌在擎天柱抓住他的腿然后把嘴放上他的对接口时光学镜急剧收缩，巡警亲吻着他的对接口外瓣还用牙轻轻地咬了咬肥厚的原生质刺激得汁水横流。那细微的刺痛极大地提升了快感，御天敌张开嘴巴发出不知廉耻的呻吟，他不敢相信擎天柱尽然直接用嘴给他...给他...擎天柱用舌头舔着特别敏感的突出传感器，电流在他舔过的每一次都传输上中央处理器，让他迷恋让他疯狂。  
“啊，啊...别...”  
他在说什么？御天敌迎合舌头的节奏律动着，再多一点，再强一点...那舌就这样探了穴口，在很浅的地方来回进出。太少了，这样的，这样的前戏，只能让御天敌更加渴求。然后他听到了啧啧的声音感觉空虚的甬道被吮吸着，那些原生质和交换液全被吸出来就像是在喝什么一样。

擎天柱在...喝他的交换液，在吃他的对接口，而这只是在色情片里才会出现的场景。擎天柱熟练地用舌头插入抽出，交叉舔舐着外传感器，舔的时候向下压制施加了无法忍受的力道。  
他的尖叫和急剧收缩的穴口伴随着大力的吮吸在口腔的包裹下全部到了擎天柱的嘴里和喉咙里。  
御天敌喘着气，头晕目眩但是没有停下，依旧把对接口往那边送。他的输出管在没有触碰的情况下噼里啪啦地在他的腹部撒了一大滩粘稠的交换液，却没有进入休眠，还在不停地抽动。他的大腿在打颤，浑身就如同一摊烂泥，软趴趴地倚着沙发。

擎天柱抬起头，离开那个柔软湿润的小口，用手背擦了擦嘴边的液体然后站起来。嘴里全是御天敌甜蜜的交换液的味道，不知道是那种催化剂还是御天敌本身的味道，倒是和本人形象不符合。  
他打量着瘫在沙发上胸腔剧烈起伏的讨厌的同僚，这样的时候也没有了那股子傲慢，无助的像只被丢弃的光能小猫或者说发情的石油兔子。  
擎天柱并不喜欢看见别的人在困境中挣扎，可能御天敌是个例外吧，他还蛮享受这个样子的御天敌的，之前说会死掉也不过是吓吓他而已，那催情剂虽然是违禁物品但也不至于会致死，只是听说那东西的效果相当持久会影响到汽车人正常工作了，所以才被列为违禁，而且似乎还会上瘾？当然这是用的多的情况下偶然发生的，也没有确凿证据会如此。  
看来御天敌教官得在宿舍里歇息几天了。  
擎天柱微微笑着，低头看着也在看他的御天敌，同僚正在等待他的光临。

他伸手去摸了摸御天敌的天线，对方立刻发出了呜咽，光能小猫，哼？

御天敌感受着天线被擎天柱夹在指尖转动，还凑近了瞧，明亮的光学镜凑得非常近。

“呜呜...”

这家伙太恶劣了，什么圣人，什么道德楷模，面前的汽车人根本就是个魔鬼！

“擎天柱...”

“嗯？”

“可以快点吗？”

“我没听清楚？”

“qi...请你。”

这家伙实在是太讨厌了，但在两根手指插入对接口然后搅拌着的时候他的怨言也就消失不见。  
和之前的汽车人一点的指尖可不一样，擎天柱一下就插入了一节指节，经过了刚才的润滑现在没有任何阻碍，御天敌不自觉要地夹紧了双腿被擎天柱卡在两腿间的身体挡住。

太糟糕了，太糟糕了。

那手指慢慢地进入，他能感觉到金属关节的每一个细节，突出和凹口，戳中的每一个地方极大地满足了之前空无一物的...寂寞。  
御天敌呼吸越来越急促，使空气能快速流进循环系统。  
“你别这么紧张，放松一点。”  
擎天柱皱了皱眉，只是微微旋转了一下手指，汽车人教官就止不住地发抖，当然是出于快感，因为甬道不仅吸附得更紧了还流出了更多的液体，顺着手指流到了手掌上。  
“我...咳...才没...”  
他这样子倒是蛮可怜的，擎天柱想，御天敌很显然是受不住一点刺激，脸上全是清洁液，而且除了喉咙里哼哼唧唧还在不断抽噎。毕竟是受害者，多少还是要安慰一下吧。  
“你放心，那几个汽车人我会抓到他们绳之以法的。”  
闻言本来半阖的光学镜亮了起来，倒不是快乐的那种，“别！你想害死我吗？！这件事除了你我不能有外人知道！”  
“啊，这不是精神很不错吗？看来你中毒没那么深。”  
“……”  
他是故意的。御天敌苦闷地扭动了一下身子让卡在对接口里的手指更好地接触到他想要的地方，“你就不能闭嘴做吗，唔...往里些...”  
“如果你不夹这么紧的话或许没这么难。”  
“我已经在努力了好么？！”该死的，他从来没...  
“这么说，难道你从来都没有...？”  
“怎么可能！”  
铛。金属碰撞的声音，御天敌的系统里提示密封板被碰到了。  
“……”  
“……”  
“你不准笑！还笑？！不准笑听到了没有！”  
气急败坏的同僚是没有刚才那么可悲了，擎天柱另一只手抚摸着御天敌颤抖的输出管，在掌心内不断弹动着，加剧了御天敌的喘息。接着他就把手移动到了对接口外围的突出传感器上，被浸湿的小球，他先是触摸了一下看御天敌似乎没什么反应然后用食指和拇指夹住揉捏，换来了猛烈的踢腿和尖叫。  
“啊啊啊！！！别碰那里！！！！！别！！！！呜...啊.....”因为挣扎御天敌从沙发上滑了下来，两条腿架在了擎天柱的肩膀上，对接口也朝着上方给了更好的视角。  
所以这样成功分散了注意力，擎天柱乘机让在对接口的手指一起运作起来有规律地来回抽插并且作剪刀状的分开，咕噜咕噜地抠出来了更多的交换液而且因着摩擦还有泡沫一般的鼓泡。  
变得越来越松的对接口是个好现象，在御天敌再次潮吹的时候，他插入了第三根手指，毕竟这个让几乎所有人厌恶的汽车人教官有一个很让人意料不到的可爱的小对接口。  
在顺利地运动时，忽然御天敌的手搭上了他的手，擎天柱没有停下动作，看向朋友的脸，真是一片混乱，口水和泪水在重力作用下横流，脸颊火辣辣的红色，光学镜也黯淡着闪烁。  
他张着嘴，磕磕巴巴地说不出话，最后不断呜咽着。因为御天敌太难受了，他高潮了多少次？他身下的整个沙发都被他的交换液给浸湿，流到地上一摊，但对接口还在收缩张开收缩张开把另一个汽车人的手指吸入，怎么都不够，还是想要，想要，可一句话也说不出来。音频接收器全是他的呻吟、身体内部疯狂运转的冷却系统和外部的金属和他的原生体啪叽啪叽湿答答的声音。  
“擎...擎天柱，帮...帮我...”  
明明已经在帮了，他明白，却依旧恳求着，多么丢人，多么可耻...  
“噫...”  
一个抽噎，被塞了三根手指的小穴里喷出的交换液因为太多了，如此都堵不住，非常热情地从指缝和原生体之间流了一地。  
“哈....哈啊.....”  
他蠕动着跨部，光学镜被清洁液糊得雾蒙蒙的。

“Optimus...”

如果这样的软绵绵御天敌他都不会心动的话，他就真的太不行了。  
擎天柱弹开了自己的挡板，把手指撤回来，一把把御天敌抱起来，其间御天敌因为忽然姿势的变动惊叫了一声，和他看到有机生物的时候差不多。没有什么警告擎天柱就直接把输出管管插进了御天敌已经非常润滑的对接口里了，他耐心地给他准备了这么久就是为了这一刻。

....太紧了。

被填满，系统里全是密封板将破坏的警告，不仅让御天敌前后都高潮了而且光学镜全是雪花和红绿色光斑，发声器滋滋了两声什么都出现。  
擎天柱意识但状况不对，要退出时，御天敌缓过来，抖动着嘴唇，“...没事.....”

并不像没事的模样，但擎天柱知道御天敌如果真的不行他是会说出来的，即便这个好面子的汽车人爱逞强。他呼了一口气，托着御天敌的腿，两条又粗又壮的大腿，让它们可以环住他的腰。御天敌的机型让很多汽车人羡慕或者激发欲望，不看脸的话，腰腿之间的比例和曲线几乎完美，所以有人说御天敌是靠“睡服”夺得了许多贵族和高层官员，甚至是通天晓的欢心。这对御天敌来说是非常不公平的，擎天柱知道御天敌自大骄傲目中无人，但是他的成绩是实打实，靠自己的努力得来的...虽然他确实是有很多的人脉，擎天柱并不清楚，他知道自己的同僚还是有些无伤大雅的手段的，这通常是他所不屑的，所以他并不置评论。

他把御天敌抵在沙发上，对方用手臂抱住了他的脖子让二人的距离没有空隙。  
有一部分清洁液蹭到了擎天柱的盔甲上，他看着御天敌闭上的光学镜边上还不停涌出来，这个催情剂肯定是让受害者非常痛苦。他叹了一口气，轻轻地啄了一下他的嘴唇，对方自觉地张开了嘴让他进入。跨部也由此开始缓慢地律动，非常非常慢。

像是甜蜜的爱人。

在接受那个吻的时候，御天敌清醒了不少，他没有力气抗拒，或许也不想。  
相对的，他集中于对接口和擎天柱的输出管，太大了，嘴里还是擎天柱的唾液和自己的交换液的味道，这让他回忆起刚才擎天柱还蹲在他的胯间给他口交，还是对接口的，事实。他的甬道在微微动作的输出管运动时收紧了，不想放开，腿也紧紧夹着擎天柱的腰。  
“...别夹那么紧，我，呃，很难动...”  
紧贴着的嘴唇传出来的话，什么时候擎天柱的声音这么低沉了？  
他试着放松了一些，一放松擎天柱就点了点头，“如果哪里不舒服就告诉我。”

真啰嗦。

虽然这么想着，御天敌知道擎天柱是为他好，在关心他，因为他们是同学...或是因为对受害者的同情，或许擎天柱在床上对谁都是这样的，该死的中央制冷器。

他在想什么呢？被自己吓了一跳，慌忙转移注意力。下身已经很契合了，擎天柱的输出管相当顺利地缓慢进出，而原生质被塞满使他相当满意。

“舒服吗？”

擎天柱见御天敌已经放松下来，毕竟眼前的汽车人还是个处。

“少得意了...啊！”

密封板被撞到了，还差一点就会被拆掉。于此，擎天柱叹了一口气，问:“御天敌，你真的希望我这么做吗？我可以带你去医疗所。”

御天敌扭了扭腰，不，他不希望。

“废话真多。”

大约是下药的缘故，密封板破坏的时候并不是很痛，然后输出管就可以长驱直入到了很深很深的地方。他揽住擎天柱的脖子不断呜咽着，大量的交换液从被破坏的密封板后面流出来，在擎天柱抽出又进入的动作下哗啦哗啦地漏得到处都是。

“你还好吗？”

“……”

发声器仿佛烧坏了似的，还是震动着勉强能够回应:“...动。”

对这个命令，对方没有评论什么。

——

那个晚上，擎天柱抱着御天敌做了很多回，直到御天敌暂时下线了。  
他召唤出自动清扫机让它们打扫，这种事在油馆包间常见的很，只是这么一地的交换液是非常匪夷所思的，哪怕下线了御天敌的对接口还在流出交换液。  
他很累了，给两人简单清理了下，也结了帐，在夜色掩护之下回了宿舍，当然把不省人事的御天敌驮到了他的宿舍。

把御天敌放上了充电床，他也爬上去，真的很累，很累，连能量块都不想喝。

然后他瞬间进入了两眼一抹黑的充电状态。

——

御天敌是被呼叫器的声音闹醒的，他浑身难受，脖子和腰，尤其是对接口和管子，酸痛酸痛的。  
他从来都不用对接口的怎么会...  
闭着光学镜，他伸手一摸，湿漉漉的。

“？！！”

坐起来的时候把边上的东西碰下去还发出了哐得一声，他吓清醒了，一看两腿间全是莫名其妙的交换液！自己好像做了一个对接的梦来着，他又不是没做过，只是这次他是被插入的那一个...好像，对象还是某个该死的汽车人！为什么会梦到这种东西？！想到这里，他愤愤地合上自己的对接口也不管还在滴水。

“御天敌！”

红蓝的汽车人从他的充电床下方爬起来，摸着头盔，满脸不悦。

“你不能好好充电吗？你以为自己精力充沛到可以流了几桶交换液还能活蹦乱跳？”

闻言御天敌一时间愣住，看着自己的劲敌摇了摇头，拿起呼叫器回复了几句，离开了充电床去往客厅。

交换液......

几桶交换液……

“！！！”

昨晚的记忆数据哗哗地在计算机里闪过，那几个汽车人学员的样子他已经没了映像，只记得是被...

“他渣的。”

他低声咒骂，他活了这么久第一次碰到这种事！还不记得那几个废渣的样子，可恶，自己教了几千个学生怎么可能记得谁是谁！

观望四周，这里显然是汽车人学园的宿舍，却不是他的宿舍，墙上挂了一些奇怪的画和地图而不是他自己的靓照。床头柜除了时钟边上有一个数据板，吧台上除了空能量块还有一摞。这里是擎天柱的宿舍，书桌上有两个电子照，一张看不出来是谁和谁的多人合照，以及他们和艾丽塔三个人在外星球探险的合影。

“……”

他今天是要去学园上班来的！

御天敌想翻身下充电床却发现四肢不听使唤，像断线了一样，对接口非常酸。自检程序报告是在修复昨天的伤痕...

“擎天柱！！！”

同僚已经准备好要出门了样子，他还敢走？！这个负心汉...不对，这个拿走他初夜的家伙！  
擎天柱皱着眉头，靠近过来，“你又想怎么样？我帮你请了假，现在得帮同事顶班。能量块你按下床头的按钮抽屉里有，需要联络的话你知道我的通讯代码。”  
被这一堆话塞得哑口无言，擎天柱看御天敌没什么反应就点点头，“你要是不舒服我可以带你去医疗所。”  
“省省吧。”  
他嗙得倒回充电床，侧过身去不用看到擎天柱的脸。

“那我走了。”

自动门嗖地一声开合，房间里又充满了寂静。  
御天敌就这样躺了一会，伸手打开了床头的柜子里面确实放了几个能量块。

“哼，别以为这样我就会示好...”

他平躺着，愤愤地嚼着那些能量体，等着房间的主人回来。

——

钛师傅作为临时的领袖，擎天柱升为了精英卫队队长，而御天敌，被降为minor，现在他才是修桥工人了！！！还是和几个学校刚毕业的黄毛小子一起！！！

是的，本来带回火种源和霸天虎囚犯的他就已经是英雄了，现在擎天柱不仅完全打败了威震天，救了塞伯坦，拯救了全宇宙，还救了...他。

不知道多少次了，擎天柱一直都在帮助他，哪怕他的骄傲再怎么否认。

原来笑话擎天柱修理工的句子现在全数返还到了他身上。

他一度是塞伯坦的领袖！sentinel magus！现在他连prime都不是！这都要怪...怪...

……

怪他自己，擎天柱的牺牲和奉献是真切的。

但这不能阻止他对擎天柱的厌恶和嫉妒。

“切。”

不知道什么时候自己也变得这么软弱，像那些站在下方的有机生物看着闪闪发光的新的精英卫队队长，擎天柱。

不论是他还是擎天柱，都和从前不一样了。而艾丽塔即使现在回来了，她也永远不会原谅他。

都是他的错？

御天敌愤怒地用能量盾砸开堵塞道路的石头，力道大的让飞散的碎片砸中了他的下巴。

“嗷！！！渣的！”

他还没多骂几句，那个谁...队里的一个小子跑过来说有人要见他。因为情绪过于糟糕他没注意到小汽车人闪光的光学镜和兴奋的语气，或说他向来不关心其他人。

见他？

“来了。”

让那小子继续去砸石头，御天敌摸着下巴，恼火地走回修理船，什么人在这个时候找他？他已经没有任何地位可言了，再说有什么事不能通讯？

他登上飞船，有一个汽车人现在船仓里检查他们的系统——什么人啊？！

“喂！我不管你是谁！怎么能随便动别人的飞船...呃...”

伸出去的手还没碰到那个家伙坐着的椅子，御天敌就意识到了这是谁。

他沉下情绪，对方现在是长官，他应该要一如既往地讨好上级才是，而且还是一人之下万人之上。

“你来干嘛，看笑话？”

他实在没办法好声好气和这个昔日旧友说话。

擎天柱看来和之前没什么不同，只是胸前换上了精英卫队的标志。御天敌撇开眼只是看着对方的脸，在笑，哈哈，很好笑吧？他抹了一把全是灰的面甲，尽量耐心些，“好了，你想要什么？”

“御天敌，你没必要这么冲，我相信只要你好好努力一定可以回到精英卫队的-”

“你特地跑这么远来要是只是来说这个的我不知道我为什么浪费宝贵的时间听你说教，况且我才不想当你的手下。”

擎天柱叹息，御天敌抄起手，他才不会买他的帐。

“难道我们共同经历的这一切，你什么都没有感受到吗？”

“我感受到了我就是个傻子！费了那么多劲爬到最高处现在又回到了起点！而且你！竟然跑过半个银河系就是为了来嘲笑我！”

“这就...不，御天敌，你真的这么认为？我是专门来笑话你的？”

“……”

当然，擎天柱不会做这种事，但是气势上他不能输。

“你有话快说。”

擎天柱从椅子上站起来面对他，原来两个汽车人差不多高，经过升级，虽然装甲还回去了，但是擎天柱比他高了。他压下厌烦，等着对方说话。

“通天晓醒了。”

“……”

哇哦，没想到那个老东西还活着。

当然，御天敌才不会在这里说出来，谁知道有谁在听他们的对话？他不想再得罪谁了，尤其是高层，擎天柱例外。

通天晓醒了，这就意味着擎天柱不可能取而代之，这还是好事。

“我知道了。”

擎天柱就这样一直盯着他，看得他发毛。那个眼神和从前一样又大不一样，他可是被火种源祝福的汽车人，他看到了什么是御天敌一辈子都不会知晓的。

“还干嘛？我脸上有东西？”

只见擎天柱微笑着摇了摇头，像个长辈对不懂事的幼生体似的，他阻止了御天敌想开口说的话，他靠近了一步，“御天敌，在另一个世界我拥有了一切，不论是你还是威震天所渴望的事物，你所能想像的，无上的权利，绝对的统治，不可比拟的力量...”

他的表情像是看到了远方的星空一样，如果不是在这个小修理船里。

“...但我从来都不想要，你明白吗？我只是想保护大家，保护这个世界，你也是，御天敌。”

“……”  
红蓝的汽车人，他的表情既柔和，语气却十分坚定，会让所有听到的人的火种都颤动，御天敌也是。

“通天晓曾经对我说，就在我发现火种源的那一天，他说我的系统里没有英雄的品质。”

似乎是在等待回复，擎天柱沉默着，周围只有嗡嗡的飞船电路的声音。

“通天晓错了。”没想到这是从他，御天敌嘴里说出来的话，他感到排风扇咔咔地开始在身体里运转，面甲也有些温度，但他没有停下，这个事实不可否认，“所有人都知道你是大英雄。”即便这句里的讽刺语气更重。

“你呢？”

“我？”

“在你心中，我是英雄吗？”

御天敌瞪着擎天柱，“你非要我说出来才会满意吗？！”真是得寸进尺，他都那么低三下四地道谢了，在被救之前吓哭了还被看到了这种事已经够了！

对方点了点头，笑得更得意了，这该死的铁块。

“事实上通天晓也是这样说的。”

“说什么？”

“他醒来以后，告诉我，他错了。”

现在，御天敌明白擎天柱想要表达什么了。他对上那对光学镜，里面一如既往的纯粹，让人心跳不已。

“对我拍马屁没有意义，你快走吧。”

御天敌转过身匆匆忙忙地往门口去，不想让擎天柱看到他涨红的面甲，还不小心撞到了椅子。

“那休息的时候我再来看你！”

“别来了！”

他一出去就看到修桥小队的小孩们围在门口，见长官出来了马上站直了。

“你们这些...！！”

他的肩膀从后面被撞了一下，好吧，这可不是他惹事-

“我来帮你们吧？”

小孩们欢呼着围了过来，自然把御天敌给挤开了。擎天柱给小队分配任务，然后一哄而散地去干活，比平时御天敌让他们做事积极性高了百分之二百！

“我才是队长！你们造反啊！”

“好了，他们都是孩子。”

“你闭嘴擎大柱！别以为你能春风得意很久迟早我会...！！”

没说完，擎天柱就抓着他的耳机轻轻地把他拉过来，整个人几乎贴在了擎天柱身上。

“果然你还是想要回来的吧，那就好好努力。”

在御天敌能反应过来之前，擎天柱就放开了他，直接飞起来往堵塞的石堆去了。

“你！！！”

御天敌摸了摸耳机，从火种舱飞散出来的热量包围了他。

完？


End file.
